Wolf's Pokemon Journey
by TheAuraAssassinLucario
Summary: This is how I would imgine my Pokemon journey. Will possible have lemons in. If there are it will ether be OCxEevee or OCx Lucario.


Wolf's Journey

This is my three fanfic. This is personal how I would image my Pokémon journey. There will be lemons in this. Just not the kind you would expect. This will start in the Sinnoh region. It is my favorite one but also like where I live. My character's name is Wolf. It is in first POV. The starters will not be the usually ones. In this story Pokémon can mate with humans and have kids. If you didn't like those kind of things don't read. So enjoy.

I don't own Pokémon.

Ch.1 My first Pokémon.

My Room

I can not wait for tomorrow when I get my first Pokémon. Every trainer can start their journey when the hit their sixteenth birthday. I am not really sure which of my favorite two, to choose. I really like Eevee, but I also like Riolu. Eevee has the ability to evolve into seven different Pokémon. If I were to get a Riolu, I would be able to talk to it. The other reason is because my mom is a Lucario. She would be happy if I were to get a Riolu. We will see what happens tomorrow

The Next Day 6:00 A.M

Son, it is time it get up. Why dad, it is only six. Did you forget already today is your sixteenth birthday, and also the day you start you Pokémon journey. I swear the second he said that I was awake dressed and ready to go. Dang son that was fast. Didn't think you could move that fast. Well, having some of mom's abilities sure does help, like her extreme speed. Wow son didn't know you could do that. Well love you son, and don't forget to say goodbye to your mother. She would probably close combat the mess out of me if you didn't. Dad where is mom? She is in our room.

My Parent's Bedroom

Mom are you awake. Yes, I am sweetie. What did you need? I want to come and tell you love you and goodbye. Love you too, and have a good time on your journey. I know that me and your dads first journey was fun. We were the perfect team. Anyone that challenge us, lost just as quickly as they challenge us. There is one word of advice, go with the one Pokémon that you believe is the one. You bond will be stronger. So go now before you are late, and call us when you get a chance.

Sandgem Town

Prof Rowan I am here. So what pokemon is there to choose from? First, off wait my boy I am doing something. So you are the only one so you can choose two pokemon. Wait, I can choose two.( Faints on the floor)

5 minutes later

What happen? You fainted. So two answer you earlier question; the pokemon you can choose from are: an female Eevee, a female Riolu, and I don't even know why but a Magikarp. Why would any want a Magikarp? Don't ever ask me, because I don't even know. So which two do you choose. That's simple; I want the Eevee and the Riolu. Great choice. Some all I need now is your name, so I can register you in the Sinnoh league. The name is Wolf. Ok, wolf here is your pokedex, and five pokeballs. Thank Prof Rowan. You are welcome my boy.

5 minutes later(Wolf House)

I wonder what mom and dad will think about the Pokemon, that I chose. I know mom would wanted to choose a Riolu, but I don't know what she will say about the Eevee. Mom, dad, I came back to show you the Pokemon that I chose as my starters. Do you say starter as in more than one. Yes dad, Prof. Rowan let me have two since I was the only one. Where is mom? She will be happy with one of my starters. She in our room; I can get her if you want. Is she asleep? I don't think so, I will check. Honey, are you awake? Yes, I am. Why, what do you need? Wolf came back to show us his starter Pokemon. He said you would be happy with one of they. I will be out to see in a minute.

A few minutes later

So wolf, what were your starter Pokemon. Let me show you. Come on girls. Oh my, son you when with a Riolu. You do not know how happy you made your mother. You chose an Eevee. I never knew you liked Eevees. I have personal liked Eevees myself son. I am happy that you like the Pokemon that I chose. Well love you guys. We will miss you son. Have a great journey. We love you too son. See you guys after the league.

That the first chapter of wolf's journey. That is honestly how I would image my Pokemon journey. So how you liked this fanfic


End file.
